


Returning

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [11]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: 64damn_prompts, Character Revival, Gen, Post-Series, White Lantern!Ilana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been enough mysteries in Ilana's revived life. She just hoped that what her strange companion is looking for is the start to some answers. [unbeta'd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
> 
> Characters: Ilana, “Greenie”, Mogo
> 
> Prompt: #52: below from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal
> 
> Genre: general
> 
> Notes: This idea is based after a slight fascination I have with Ilana coming back to life to be a White Lantern instead of a Black Lantern. And take a guess who Greenie is.

Out of all the wonders she dreamed of as a child about the universe beyond her war-torn world, a _sentient planet_ had never even been a glimmer of a thought. But, considering Ilana was brought back to life by a ring of all things, the earth interacting with her like any old friend was no longer a stretch of the adult imagination.

 _Still_ , she thought, glancing at a pebble she had kicked up underfoot. A sentient planet capable of _feelings_ enough to become a Lantern...well, her little green ember friend was just as sentient, garnering it as interesting and a curiousness as to what other forms of life there were.

“Greenie, you seem to have the weirdest friends,” she said to it. Greenie, in response, stopped its intricate dance of figure-eights and zipped onto Ilana's shoulder. Then it darted to a short distance away.

 _Or maybe I am the fire attracting the strangeness?_ She rubbed the white ring on her finger as she followed the creature, sliding her feet along the soil in careful steps as to not disturb the mind named Mogo in the core of the planet. Was it aware of her like she would be of Greenie when the orb crawled across her skin? Or, was she too tiny to tickle him?

“Tell me, Great Mogo,” she said, looking up at the green planetary ring streaking across the sky, “how does my little companion know who you are?”

“We must have met, but I do not recall her,” the planet responded in a long drone. “It glows with the same green light that powers my ring.”

“I would guess,” agreed the White Lantern, pausing. She rested a hand on the tree. Was it Mogos’s ears? Ilana continued on, Greenie leading the way. “Do you know why she would bring us here?”

Mogos stayed quiet long enough for Ilana to fear she had spoken too low. She waited for a respectable few seconds before opening her mouth to repeat her inquiry. But the planet responded before she could say a word:

“I believe she wishes to meet someone.”

“Someone?” Ilana paused, looking up at the sky. “Former companions?”

“It is highly probable that is the case.”

Ilana looked to her mysterious companion, who made figure eights in the air that were far too slow to be impatience. Closing the distance between her and the green orb, Ilana thought, _You still have strange wonders about you._

Greenie then suddenly zipped off further into the jungle. Startled, the White Lantern raced after. She tried to keep pace with the orb of light, but between her inexperience of zipping between trees and her free flowing skirt about her ankles, she had fallen far behind the orb. By the time Ilana fell out of the treeline, she was winded and soaked in sweat.

But Greenie kept going.

Pushing herself up, Ilana frowned and whipped dirt off her face. _I do hope it is a companion of hers; I am rather tired of all these mysteries and wild chases_. The White Lantern scrambled to her feet and flew off after Greenie.

It was not long before she found the orb, but the world had descended into a twilight, a condition her Volkregian eyes adjusted quickly to. Greenie stood out like a tiny fire, twisting and turning around some figure glowing a strange blue hue. That tiny sliver of hope that it was a friend of Greenies grew enormously the closer she came.

Finally, when Ilana was less than a few yards away from the figure, she called out to him—as best she could tell from his general build that was almost too-Volkregian for her comfort—to thank him for the wild chase across the planet and, quite possibly the universe. She, however, stopped dead in her tracks as the figure turned to meet her, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

Her breath caught. Her mind didn’t register the croaked call of her name nor the fact that her legs gave out below her.

She did not want to see her former lover Razer gaping at her like he was seeing a shrieker or a desert illusion. She wondered if the planet below her feet could see her, stock still and mouth gaping; could a planet even feel enough pity to drag her away?

“That...is it really you, Ilana?”

No, it did not.


End file.
